The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of accelerating and/or inhibiting metastasis of cells by subjecting the cells to an electric field. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for accelerating and/or inhibiting metastasis of cancer cells by applying a time-varying magnetic field to induce eddy currents that promote electrotaxis (galvanotaxis) of cells without the need for chemokines or glucose.